Shadow
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sampai saat ini, aku hanyalah bayanganmu. Seberapa jauh pun kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku pasti selalu mengikutimu. Apa sampai kapan pun …, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar bayanganmu …?


**Shadow**

**.**

**By:**_ Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Sampai saat ini, aku hanyalah bayanganmu. Seberapa jauh pun kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku pasti selalu mengikutimu. Apa sampai kapan pun …, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar bayanganmu …?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Story**__ © Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, Fanon, Gender bender, Yuuya is Ruri in this FanFiction, OOC, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap. Sang raja siang sudah menghilang dari langit kota tempat kita berada. Di sebuah gang kecil tempatku berada, kini kau berdiri di hadapanku. Ya, kau, gadis yang sempat membuatku depresi …, depresi akan kehilanganmu ….

"Kau … siapa …?" Kau bertanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah manismu. Kau takut padaku, tetapi kau tidak kabur. Sungguh, kau manis sekali …. Tidak pernah berubah ….

Aku tersenyum tipis di balik masker hitam yang kukenakan, kemudian berkata, "Kau akan tahu …, tetapi tidak sekarang …."

Ya, kau akan MENGINGATNYA …. Tetapi …, bukan sekarang …. Belum saatnya ….

"Lalu …, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Ruri …?" Lagi-lagi, masih dengan takut, kau bertanya kepadaku. Hei …, sebegitu mengerikannyakah aku di matamu …?

"Itu …, kau juga akan tahu nanti …. Tetapi, sekali lagi harus kukatakan …, bukan sekarang …." Kau pun menatapku heran. Maaf, semanis apa pun ekspresi yang kaubuat, aku tetap tidak akan buka mulut sekarnag ….

"Te-tetapi, namaku 'kan …."

Sebelum kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu, aku sudah memotong,

"Sakaki Yuuya …. Ya, aku tahu …." Tetapi …, kau juga Ruri …. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada di sini, dan malah berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang bernama Sakaki Yuuya. Mungkin, semuanya karena … memori palsu yang ditanamkan "orang itu" padamu ….

Aku kemudian mendekatimu yang tampak kebingungan dan sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Kemudian, kudekap tubuh mungilmu erat-erat. Kurasakan tubuhmu menjadi kaku begitu aku mendekapmu. Ah, maaf …, kau pasti kaget ….

"Seperti apa pun caramu bersembunyi …, aku pasti selalu menemukanmu …. Bahkan, penampilanmu yang seperti ini pun tidak bisa menipuku …." Aku tahu, kalimat terakhirku pasti membuatmu tambah kaget. Karena, aku merasakan tubuhmu langsung membatu begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi.

"A-apa …?" Kau seakan ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi kau terlalu tegang untuk mengeluarkan suaramu. Aku pun kembali tersenyum tipis di balik masker hitamku.

"Aku adalah bayanganmu. Seberapa jauh pun kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku pasti selalu mengikutimu. Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku, dan … sebagai bayanganmu …, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu …." Tetapi, aku juga sadar, seberapa banyak pun aku tahu tentangmu, posisiku yang sekarang tetaplah tidak lebih dari sekedar bayanganmu …. Bayangan yang hanya bisa mengikutimu …. Bayangan yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak kaupedulikan …. Bayangan yang keberadaannya kaulupakan ….

"_Yuuto seperti bayanganku saja!"_

Ya, dulu, bahkan kau sempat mengakuinya …, tepat sebelum kau menghilang …, sebelum kau pergi dariku …, sebelum orang itu membawamu …. Kata-katamu itu … tidak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang …. Apa sampai kapan pun …, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar bayanganmu …?

Aku kemudian melepaskan dekapanku secara perlahan. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu …, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi …. Tetapi …, aku harus ….

Kau kembali menatapku bingung dengan kedua manik merah darahmu. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris di balik masker hitamku. Dari balik _goggle_ berkaca gelap yang kukenakan, aku menatap kedua manik merah darahmu dalam-dama.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi …," bisikku. Kedua manik merahmu pun melebar tidak percaya mendengar ucapanku.

Belum sempat kau berbicara, aku sudah berlalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat, menghilang dari hadapanmu. Dari dahan pohon tempatku berdiri setelah menyingkir dari hadapanmu, dapat kulihat kau kebingungan mencariku. Tidak aneh, secara aku menghilang secara mendadak. Begitu cepatnya, sampai kau tidak menyadari kepergianku.

Maaf …, tetapi, untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa membawamu kembali …. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan sosok cantikmu itu pada Shun …. Wakutnya belum tepat …. Dalam hati kecilku saat ini, besar keinginan untuk memonopoli dirimu untukku sendiri. Setelah sekian lama aku depresi akan kehilangan dirimu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali. Mungkin itu penyebab keegoisan ini muncul. Saking besarnya egoku, aku tidak ingin Shun dan yang lainnya melihat sosok cantikmu itu …, aku tidak mau ….

Rasanya, aku ingin membawamu ke tempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Jika keegoisanku ini terus dibiarkan menjalar dalam diriku, bisa saja aku memisahkanmu dari seluruh teman-teman kita …, yang mungkin sudah kaulupakan …. Jika aku membawamu kembali sekarang dan menuruti egoku, bukannya tidak mungkin keegoisanku akan menguasai diriku. Tetapi, jika saatnya sudah tepat, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali …, ke tempat semuanya berada …, ke tempatmu seharusnya berada …, Ruri ….

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Saya tidak mengerti harus berkata apa …. MAAF YUUTO JADI BINAL DI SINI! SAYA JUGA GAK NGERTI KENAPA BISA BEGINI! Tangan saya MENULIS _FanFic_ ini dengan sendirinya sehabis saya menyelesaikan Ulangan Tengah Semester Kimia saya! Karena masih banyak_ space_ di kertas coretan, akhirnya saya nulis _FanFic_. Tetapi, SAYA TIDAK TAHU JADINYA AKAN BEGINI! HUAAA! MAAFKAN AKU, YUUTO!

Ngomong-ngomong, soal Yuuya adalah Ruri, maaf! Itu cuma imajinasi liar saya, kok! Saya cuma kepikiran aja, gimana jadinya kalau Yuuya adalah Ruri? Oh, iya, di _fic_ ini, Yuuya cewek yang nyamar jadi cowok. Yah, pokoknya gitulah. Soal kenapa Yuuto bisa ketemu Yuuya tanpa ke-_transport_ ke tempat lain, itu karena tidak ada Yuzu di sana. Yah, anggap saja penyebab ke-_transport_-nya Yuuto itu karena gelang Yuzu ada di dekat Yuuto saat itu.

Yah, itu saja. Maaf atas semua keliaran dan kesalahan di fic ini. BENERAN! SAYA CUMA NGEBAYANGIN, KOK! Kemudian, _THANKS FOR READING_!


End file.
